


Stay

by ElStark



Series: Bellarke Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: The 100
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Tumblr ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElStark/pseuds/ElStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3x03 Canon Compliant.</p>
<p>He turned before she could ask him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> A lil something that I wrote to cope with my broken heart.

Clarke knows what it’s going to happen now, and she’s ready to stay in order to make sure that her people are safe. Because no matter what, she can’t escape that responsibility.

She tried to run from it, but she’s learnt now. There is no escape.

One way or another it will always catch up to her, and she’s done running.

“Clarke, we need to leave, now” Bellamy says, and Clarke glances at him for then look away when Lexa speaks.

“We need an ambassador from the thirteenth clan to say here in Polis.”

“It’s not safe here.” Bellamy states, his voice tight with barely concealed hostility.

“Clarke will be safe here, under my protection.” Lexa counters easily enough, shutting Bellamy up, but not keeping him from sending a glare her way.

Clarke sighs internally, and goes to her mom, “I have to stay,” she tells her, “I have to make sure she keeps her word.” She interrupts, before Abby can say something.

She doesn’t like it. But she has to stay. She hugs her mother goodbye and watch her go with Kane, before she allows herself to look at Bellamy, again.

He’s hurt and angry. She can see it clearly in his eyes, “She left us to die in that mountain.” He says and Clarke has to breathe in a little because she knows, and it hurts and she hates it, “She will always put her people first,” he continues, “You should come home to yours.”

Clarke wants to tell him that it’s for them that she’s staying, to keep them safe, as always. As she has done since the moment she landed on the ground.

“I’m sorry,” She says instead, and she wants to add something else.

Something that rings in her head as, _Stay with me._

But then he looks at her like he doesn’t recognize her anymore, and before she can work around the knot in her throat, he’s gone.

And she’s alone, again.

 

* * *

[Tumblr](http://the-mess-sterek-left-behind.tumblr.com/)


End file.
